How Draco became an Angel again
by goldleaves
Summary: He looked up and saw two pairs of bright silver wings and gasped. He looked down at her smiling face once again and asked , "how?"'Part 1 of the How Draco... series


**Disclaimer -**I do not own the Amazingly Amazing world of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does ::sigh:: but i am working on it. MWHAHAHAHA

**A/N -**This is the longest One-shot that i have ever done. I hope you like it.

* * *

**How Draco became an Angel again.**

_Part one of the _How Draco .... _series_

**

* * *

**

She was alone.

Around her the snow fell making everything white.

Cars passed by making the pure snow turn black from the fumes.

She looked around and spotting no one she crossed the street her bare feet making the black snow turn white and pure once more.

She looked at the building in front of her and smiled, _this is it_ she thought, she slowly walked up the steps into the hospital.

She entered the lobby and saw many people who were waiting for news of their loved ones.

As she passed them the feathers on her wings gently brushed them, giving them hope and love.

She slowly climbed the stairs, the end of her long white dress trailing along behind her.

She walked down a bleak corridor; people were tense as if waiting for something big to happen.

She walked into a room and smiled, inside was a woman giving birth, by her side was her husband holding onto her hand.

The woman was in pain but could feel the presence of the angel.

Soon the baby was born, She looked at the new mother and saw the tears of happiness in her eyes.

Gently she touched the head of the newborn child and gave it a blessing.

She watched the new family for a moment with a sad smile on her face, and then turned and left.

She walked away from the room, down the corridor, down the stairs, through the lobby and through the doors until she was outside again.

She stood looking at the scenery around her, seeing the snow falling and the lights of cars going by.

With a sigh she unfurled her great silver wings and started to fly.

She flew over the city noticing the other angels working and smiled _it might just be a good Christmas after all_she thought.

* * *

He was alone.

Around him the snow fell making everything white.

Cars passed by making the snow they travelled on black and dirty, just like him.

He watched her as she looked around and he smirked when she didn't see her.

He watched her as she crossed the road, her bare feet leaving the snow on which she walked pure once more.

He followed her as she walked up the steps into the building.

He followed her as she passed through the lobby giving off waves of hope.

He followed her up the stairs.

He watched as the end of her dress trailed along carelessly in the dirt, never getting a single speck of dirt on its surface.

He followed her down a bleak hallway.

He followed her into a room.

He watched her as she smiled at the sight of so much love even through the intense pain.

A baby was born.

He watched as she leant over and touched the baby's head gently with her hand.

He watched as she stood there for a moment with her head bent and her curls cascading around her face

He followed her as she left the room, down the corridor, down the stairs, through the lobby, and through the doors.

He watched as she stood there taking in the scene.

He looked at her and noticed the purity and love that she had.

He watched as she unfurled her great silver wings and started to fly away.

He unfurled his great black, dirty and tattered wings and followed her.

He followed her over the city, he watched as she looked down to see other angels working.

He knew that this was the right moment.

He grabbed her from behind.

* * *

She struggled to let go of the arm that held hers.

She spun around to face him and gasped.

She looked at him and saw his silver/grey eyes, his white/blonde hair and his black wings.

She opened her mouth to speak but he covered it with a hand.

She started to struggle once again.

* * *

He felt her struggling.

He took the hand off of her mouth so that he could grab her other arm.

He was behind her.

He pulled her close to him, so that her body was close to his and so that she could not fly off.

He heard her gasp at the rough treatment.

He looked down at the, as she was half-a-head smaller than him.

He saw the silver tears trickling down her cheek.

He leaned down and kissed her neck.

He smirked when she gasped again.

* * *

She started to struggle again, when she felt him put kisses on her jaw-line.

She was scared and she couldn't escape.

* * *

Still holding onto her he flew away.

He flew over the city with the angel in his arms.

He landed by a frozen lake.

He put her down and she turned to face him.

He could see the anger and fear in her chocolate eyes.

He watched as she unfurled her wings ready to fly away.

He was surprised when she turned to him and said,

"Why?"

* * *

She didn't know why she stopped.

She watched as his eyes widened with surprise.

She watched as he looked around nervously.

She watched as his head shot up.

She stood still despite the look of determination in his eye.

She stood still despite the fact that he was walking towards her once again.

She stood still as he put his arms around her gently.

She looked up at him and saw the love in his eyes.

* * *

He looked down and saw that she was waiting.

He opened his mouth and said,

"I love you Hermione"

And then he kissed her.

* * *

She put her arms around his neck, and started to play with his hair.

* * *

He released her and pulled away from her arms.

He turned and started to walk away, his black wings trailing in the snow.

* * *

She watched as he walked from her.

She watched as his wings started to turn Silver once more.

* * *

He turned when he heard her gasp.

He watched as she ran towards him with silver tears on her face once again.

* * *

She ran until she was right in front of him.

She reached out and held his hand.

She watched as he looked at their intertwined hands and then look at her once again.

* * *

He looked at the smile on her face and her hand in his and said,

"Why?"

* * *

She smiled wider and said,

"Because I love you too Draco"

* * *

He looked at her surprised and then smiled at her.

He pulled her to him once again and kissed her once again.

He felt as she put her arms around his neck once again.

He felt as they started to fly.

* * *

She whispered into his ear,

"Look up"

* * *

He looked up and saw two pairs of bright silver wings and gasped.

He looked down at her smiling face once again and asked,

"How?"

* * *

She kissed him and said,

"Because you embraced love"

* * *

And that was how Draco became an Angel once more.

**

* * *

The End.**

**

* * *

**

**The Harry Potter Awards are now OPEN!**

Come on Guys!

Nominate your favourite completed Harry Potter Stories

Click on the Link on my profile

**

* * *

A/N-** Part 2 of the How Draco.... series is called How Draco came to Love Green. look for it.

**Review....**you know you want to. come on. just press the pretty button again and write a few words like, 'it's good' come on. All you have to do is follow the arrow. come on. don't be afraid. it doesn't cost you anything. it won't hurt you.

**V**


End file.
